Izaya sensei!
by 0330
Summary: Izaya is a new teacher at Raira Academy, and Shizuo is one of his delinquent students. A fateful encounter leaves Izaya to rely on Shizuo, and the two have to learn how to live with each other.
1. Good Morning, Sensei!

"Did you hear, Akira-chan? There's a new Psychology teacher this year!" an excited school-girl told her friend, eyes sparkling brightly.

"Really, Sakurako? Is he any good?" replied Akira as she rechecked her schedule, gently rubbing each ink-printed room number until they were all embedded into her brain.

"Who knows? He's handsome though! They say he has red eyes. All the more to get students to pay attention, right?" Sakurako laughed nervously. She was taking the class this year, and, coupled along with the intimidating teacher, the school delinquent senior was also in the class.

Akira paused at her room-memorizing to look at one of the courses she'd signed up for. Psychology. "What's the teacher's name?"

"Orihara Izaya-sensei!" 

It was a very bad day for Izaya.

Not only did he wake up late, but it was his first day of teaching, and he lost the lesson plans. 7:55 AM. Classes started at 8:00 AM. Screw this. Lesson plans were for wimps. Improvising would spice things up a bit anyway.

It was 8:03 AM when Izaya arrived to Raira Academy and was greeted by a very displeased headmaster. A quick, but stinging lecture was given, in which Izaya shifted on his feet for a total of two minutes and forty three seconds. Thereafter, in a very mature manner, Izaya flipped the headmaster off behind his back and raced to his classroom in record time. 8:05 AM. Not bad.

"Alright, alright, students! Please take your seats!" Izaya said as he whisked open the sliding door and strided into the room in what he wished was a fashionably late manner. The previous night, he had gone to the academy and arranged the desks in order with a drawing on the chalkboard displaying the students names in alphabetical order. The students scrambled to find their correct seats. He surveyed the room with his ruby-red eyes. Two girls sitting in the back were whispering to each other. A boy was chewing gum while fiddling with his PSP. Every student in the front row seemed to hang to his words. One empty seat. A boy was already taking notes, while the one next to him was drawing manga comics in his notebook. A motley crew it was.

"I am your Psychology teacher, Orihara Izaya-sensei. Please call me Orihara-sensei as Raira wishes to preserve the respect for teachers that it has already established," Izaya proclaimed as he took attendance. Hana Sawako was chewing her pencil thoughtfully. Hayashi Tanaka was the kid playing PSP. Heiwajima Shizuo was the empty seat next to the window. Izaya put a small "x" next to the name. Who would be late for the first day of class? Other than himself, that was.

"As you should all know, Psychology is a study of how the mind works and behaves according to whatever situation it is put in," Izaya continued. He hated giving first day of class speeches. Then, he drabbled on a bit further, gave the students his teacher website where assignments were posted, and announced a pre-test to assess the knowledge of the kids, much to their displeasure.

"Sensei! How can you give a test on the first day of school?" Hayashi Tanaka whined, reluctantly putting away his PSP.

"Deal with it," Izaya replied, handing out the dreaded test papers while the other students laughed as Hayashi's cheeks blushed deep red.

The sliding door opened with a loud _smack_. No apology was given. Instead, the student nonchalantly walked to the only unoccupied desk in the room, sat down, and gazed out the window. He had bleached blond hair, and the faint smell of cigarette smoke curled off of his body. Whispers coursed throughout the room while Izaya checked his seating chart again.

"Heiwajima Shizuo?" Izaya inquired, studying the said student. He looked like a delinquent. Izaya placed a test on Shizuo's desk. "Complete this test, and see me after class."

With some peace and quiet, Izaya tried to organize lesson plans for the next day. It was a daunting challenge. Should he troll the students or should he be nice this year? Five minutes of class remained, and a few students had already completed the test and were looking around the room with nothing to do. Shizuo was one of them, Izaya noted. He probably filled in all the circles with "C" or something. Izaya snorted.

"Today's assignment will be posted on the website. Complete it, and bring it to class tomorrow, unless you want to set yourself up for failure," Izaya inadvertently made eye contact with Shizuo. The bell rang, and the students collected their belongings and scrambled to leave the Psychology room, like it contained some contaminant that they couldn't believe they'd spent an hour sitting with. Only Shizuo remained.

"Do you want to tell me why you were so late today?" Izaya questioned. Shizuo looked away and mumbled something. "What was that?" Izaya asked.

"I said, I woke up late," Shizuo said, this time, glaring at Izaya. "Now, if you'll excuse me, _sensei_, I have a class to attend." With that, the blond exited the room, again, slamming the door behind him with a _smack_.

Izaya grinned. It looked like he was going to have fun this school year. With a student like that, fun couldn't be avoided. The red-eyed man laughed out loud and spun around in his office chair. "I love teaching!" 

After school there had been a staff meeting. Surprised, Izaya recognized an old Blue Square elite as the new Sociology teacher. Hiding behind one of the school vending machines after the meeting, Izaya further investigated the teacher.

"Nakagawa-san! It's a pleasure to work with you this year. The first year of teaching is always the roughest" another teacher said.

"Thank you, Sato-san. Sociology is my strong point though, so I should be alright," Nakagawa said.

In a more hushed tone, causing Izaya to have to strain his ears, Sato replied, "No, what I'm saying is that the faculty makes a point of paying the first-year teachers the lowest rate possible."

Nakagawa laughed. "Again, it's fine with me. I'm working for Chushin Technology Co. part time. Well, I should be heading home so I can prepare for work." Then, footsteps reverberated across the floor as both men started walking towards Izaya. Taking this as his exit, Izaya whisked down the hallway, collected his belongings from the Psychology classroom, donned his fur lined jacket, and practically skipped down the hallway. The CEO of Chushin Tech often consulted Izaya for information on his employees. He only hired top-notch employees and would never accept a former Blue Square gang member. Izaya couldn't believe his good fortune. 

Upon reaching his lofty apartment, Izaya danced around, pounced on his chair, and moved a piece on his shogi-chess-go board. The CEO knew his phone number, and as if on cue, Izaya's phone rang.

"Hello? Izaya-san? This is Sachi of Chushin Technology," a rough, gravelly voice rumbled.

"Ah, yes, what can I help you with today, Sachi-san? New employee?" Izaya spun around his chair with glee. He loved his new job as a teacher. 

A/N: What do you guys think so far? Suggestions? Reviews? Improvements to make? Thanks!


	2. Please Focus, Sensei!

Chapter 2: Please focus, Sensei!

Izaya loved mornings. He loved waking up early. He loved watching the world awake with tired eyes. He loved eating natto and frozen oranges for breakfast. He loved seeing Namie in the morning and teasing her. He even loved planning out the day's tasks. It was a simple sort of comfort he had; stability for the day, even though he knew it would all waste to entropy.

This morning, unlike the morning before, Izaya had woken up before the dawn, carving the sweet, frosted oranges with his switchblade and scooping the tangy natto into his mouth while watching the sky light up in a glorious display of blues, purples, and oranges. It was proverbial.

And then, the walk to school was lackadaisical and lovely. He watched elementary students chase each other around and racing to school. He saw the morning markets open, with their fresh produce, home grown, fresh, luminous. Sure, he could have driven, or even taken the bus, but where was the fun in that? Vehicles moved too fast for human observation in a natural setting. He loved every centimeter of the city. Everything was interesting. Everything was beautiful. Everything had value. Everything.

And the best, of course, were the humans living in the everything.

Upon entering the school, under the careful eye of the headmaster, Izaya felt like running around the halls. Either that or rigging the vending machine buttons into giving out the item next to the one punched in. That would be funny. He could even imagine it; some teenage kid who punched in the number for milk tea would instead receive an orange soda, his face falling in both confusion and disappointment. Izaya chuckled to himself as he started fiddling with the buttons.

He was almost halfway done, readjusting all the buttons, when a familiar voice spoke behind him. "Sensei, are you even going to buy anything?" Dang it.

Izaya turned around to face the student, most likely one of his, and was greeted by the PSP playing kid. Izaya had forgotten his name already. Plastering on a friendly grin, Izaya motioned for the kid to use the vending machine. "Oh no, I was just checking the prices. You may use it though." Izaya's red eyes gleamed as he walked away slowly, keeping a watch behind his shoulder. As expected, the kid acted normally until the vending machine started depositing a vanilla soymilk instead of his green tea. Then, a torrent of emotions seemed to whip across his face in a series of two seconds: confusion, anger, frustration, sadness, disappointment, acceptance. His head drooped as he took the unwanted soymilk and walked glumly away. Izaya had to stifle a chuckle so the kid wouldn't hear. He'd have to put up a video camera if it was going to be that funny. Then, Izaya danced off to his classroom to prepare the day's lesson.

He was surprised to find one particular student was already sitting in his seat, staring out the window. Izaya only remembered this student's name because he had both insulted and amused Izaya the day before. Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Ah, Heiwajima-san!" Izaya smirked as he walked in. "Even more ambitious than the teacher. It's good that you're so positive about learning."

The only action that indicated Shizuo had heard what Izaya had said was a deepening in Shizuo's frown and a furrowing of his eyebrows.

Izaya found that amusing as well. "Heiwajima-san, did you finish the homework?" Izaya asked. He was writing in an almost illegible scrawl on the blackboard with a piece of chalk as white as Shizuo's anger. Again, Shizuo did not reply but continued to observe the voluminous white birds of clouds lazily flying across the sky. "Heiwajima-san, you can't ignore your sensei forever. Besides, you signed up for this class, and I was hired to help you." Izaya had finished writing the appropriate terms on the board and proceeded to collapse in his office chair. Then, he organized his notes for the lecture and discussion. Lips moving and crimson eyes flitting across the page, Izaya clicked his pen incessantly, a habit he forgot to shed when he had left college.

The screech of a metal upon the hard tiled floor interrupted Izaya's reviewing and pen-clicking. A very pissed Shizuo glared up at his sensei. The chair adjacent from Shizuo's desk was askew and Shizuo's very able leg was resting upon it. "What's the matter, Heiwajima-san?" Izaya asked, his eyes returning to the paper in front of them. "Don't destroy school property that your parents worked hard to pay for." And then, Izaya returned to his pen clicking and perusing.

A loud screech caused Izaya to look up again. This time, the chair had fallen over. "Dearest sensei. Would you stop clicking your pen, pretty please?" Shizuo let the over sugar-coated words slip through his teeth.

"Ne, Heiwajima-san, you could have just told me earlier," Izaya laughed, twirling the pen with his long fingers and then dropping said writing device into a tea mug filled with other various pencils and pens. Shizuo only snorted, returned his long legs under his desk, and resumed his cloud-watching.

There was something about Izaya that drove every deep animal instinct Shizuo had to a point of frustration and complete rejection. Maybe they were just both made to be opposites. That morning, Shizuo had to come to class early to talk with another one of his teachers. After the brief meeting, Shizuo felt like getting something to drink. To his surprise, the kid sitting in front of him (who played Dissidia on his PSP), and his Psych teacher were there. Shizuo witnessed the kid receiving a soymilk, and, although, at the time, Shizuo did not know why the kid looked so disappointed, he realized now, that Izaya had been smiling while glancing behind his back the whole time. Shizuo then concluded that Izaya somehow rigged the vending machine, causing it to give out random soymilks instead of what the buyer actually wanted. Shizuo found it disgusting.

Then, two girls walked in, giggling shortly after saying a "Good morning, Sensei!" to the red eyed man, who returned the greeting. Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief; he hated being in the room with Izaya alone. More kids wandered in like lost sheep, not sure if this was the room they were supposed to be in. The PSP kid was still sipping his soymilk glumly when he walked in, trusty PSP at his side with Kingdom Hearts today. Dissidia was done. The students sifted in, slowly at first, and then, as the clock ticked closer to eight AM, quickly.

Finally, the late bell rang, and Izaya stood up and greeted the class, who greeted him back. It was so much fun being in control of so many innocent young minds. He spun around and asked the class who had done the homework, in which a few students raised their hands. Izaya stared down each one of the students who had raised his or her hand until the hands all dropped. The class shifted in the uncomfortable silence. The clock ticked. Shizuo looked out the window. The clock ticked. PSP kid fist pumped when he beat the level boss. The clocked ticked. Two girls in the back whispered.

A student wearing glasses and her heart on her sleeve raised her hand and stood up. "Sensei, there was no homework assignment posted online. I assume that you either forgot or were just messing with us."

"How very bold of you," Izaya paused in his pacing to smirk at the girl, "to imply that your sensei was lying to you." The girl didn't even flinch. Instead, she took her seat, and merely replied "I never implied that you were _lying_ to us, sensei. Merely that you may have forgot or purposely did not post the assignment online." The other students looked at each other uncomfortably. Shizuo stared out the window. The clock ticked. Izaya grinned even wider.

"It's true. Those of you who raised your hands, I know that you didn't attempt the homework. I did not post it online," Izaya walked up to the chalkboard as the students whispered even more fervently. What was this teacher doing? Could this even be called teaching?

Izaya motioned towards the board. "Today's lesson is about truth. What do you think truth is? And did I truly lie to you?"

Izaya prepared for a discussion and lecture.

Shizuo prepared for a class of cloud watching and dozing.

…

A/N: hey guys. What do you think? Originally, this chapter was going to go till the end of the day, but it got unexpectedly longer than I expected, so I split it up. Feedback/reviews are great!


End file.
